One Agent's Love
by platypusgirl27
Summary: Perryshmirtz romance story. An -inator starts it all..Perry x Doof
1. Chapter 1

Perry looked up at the purple building,the home of his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz,and sighed. He knew it was going to be the worst day of his life.

Last night he realized he had feelings he never thought he had:He loved Dr. D! He had no one to talk to about this. He couldn't talk to Monagram,he would just give him a new nemesis and a host family,he didn't want that he loved Phineas and Ferb,but also Doof made him smile.

He shot his grappling gun at Doof's penthouse,the hook hooked onto the side of the balconey with a clink,and held on as he shot up there faster than a rocket. He did a flip,letting go of the gun,and landed in a landing pose.

Perry looked around,there wasn't a trap in sight. He slowly walked forward making sure there wasn't any triggers.

Doof was sitting in his recliner with his head in his hands. By him was a table with a wierd looking gun.

Perry knew that gun could be dangerouse. He took a few steps.

Doof looked up and saw Perry standing there. He glanced at the gun next to him. He tried to grab the gun,but Perry grabed it before he could.

Perry looked at the gun. Handsome-inator was painted in red on the side. Perry put his earpiece in and looked at Doof ready for an explanation.

Doof quickly pushed Perry to the ground. During this,the gun went off and hit Perry.

Doof looked at Perry in shock. "Perry..." he said weakly, "you look the same."

Perry rolled his eyes. "Of course I do." he said madly, "Are you calling me ugly?!"

Doof got off of Perry with wide eyes. "N-N-No," he stuttered, "I just thought..." He trailed off as he tried to think of the words.

Perry stood up. He looked at Doof then down at his webed feet.

Doof looked at Perry in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, "I'm sorry..."

Perry looked at Doof with tears in his eyes. He turned and fled.

**AN/ My first Perryshmirtz story..I decided to post the first chapter..If you want more..tell me I'll post chapter 2..**


	2. Chapter 2

Doof didn't know what he did wrong. He got up and went to the bathroom. He went over to the sink and splashed cold water onto his face.

It has been days since he realized he had feelings for Perry. He just ruined his chances of being with him.

"Dammit," he cursed, "I've ruined everything!" Doof walked out of the bathroom and to his recliner where he sat down. He put his hands and began sobing.

So many things were going through his mind. What did you do? Why did he run away like that? Does he love you? He instantly thought _No_. "Why...would...I'm...he...never..." he said through sobs.

* * *

At a normal home in Danville,Perry was sobing,himself. He was hiding under Ferb's,one of his owners,bed.

Perry was trying to figure things out. Did Doof really think he was ugly? He looked up to see that Phineas,another owner,had lifted the cover,hanging off,to see him.

"What are you doing there?" asked Phineas as he took Perry in his arms, "Why are you here,your supposed to be at Dr. D's."

Perry wiped away tears,before explaining about his feelings,down to,why he wasn't at Doof's. Phineas listened carefully,when Perry finished,he finally said, "It seems your in _love_."

Perry nodded "I'm not sure though," he said quickly, "I'm sure he doesn't love me." he sighed at the thought.

Phineas stood up,Perry still in his arms,went over to his bed,and sat down. Perry crawled out of his arms and layed down on his lap. In return,Phineas began stroking his teal fur gently. "What do you like about him?" he asked softly.

"I like how he rambles on and on,how he wears the same thing everyday,and oh! his smile,so warm and embracing," Perry replied smiling, "Is that to much?"

Phineas smiled, "No Perry it's not to much," he said, "It seems you really love him."

At this,tears streamed down Perry's face, "B-B-But he doesn't love me." he insisted, "Why would he love me,I'm just a stupid,anoying platypus!"

Phineas wraped his arms around Perry, "Don't say that!" he insisted, "You are the best platypus ever!"

Perry wiped away the tears and nodded, "Your right," he agreed, "I should tell him!" he stood up proudly,to be stopped by Phineas.

"Whoa,whoa slow it down!" he said quickly, "You can't just go tell him now,It takes time."

Perry nodded,not agreeing,and layed back down.

* * *

At Doof's penthouse,Vannessa came in to find her dad crying. "Dad what's wrong?" she asked,not really caring, "What happened?"

Doof looked up at her. He wiped the tears away,before replieing, "I fell for...Perry." he whispered,his voice cracking, "And I ruined my chance to be with him."

Vannessa rolled her eyes,and walked over to him. She glared at him, "Perry!?" she asked,before slapping her dad, "He's a _platypus_! Your a _human_!"

Doof looked at Vannessa nervously, "I just thought.." he whispered.

Vannessa turned and walked toward the door she said, "I _doubt_ it will _ever_ work out.."

Doof smiled,somehow his daughter gave him the curage to tell Perry.

**AN/ Posted it! Changed it a bit..R&R! Hope you liked it..**


	3. Note: Please Read!

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter. I've been in school and stuff, and I'm in the middle of writing a **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **_**fanfic. What it's about you (if you are one) bronies ask? It's a Discord x Fluttershy story. **

**Back to the fic, I may not do this in a few months or so..Also the **_**Special Wishes **_**sequel may not happen, I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble writing two stories at once! **

**Sudden Idea: For the **_**Special Wishes **_**sequel, maybe you readers write it and I choose the top three! Wait, then you would have to work hard to write the whole story..No you just write one chapter, the best one I'll turn into the whole story! Just an Idea..if you like this idea, say so kk..**

**Bye readers!**

_**Platypusgirl27**_


End file.
